1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display, a pixel structure and a driving method.
2. The Related Arts
The 3D Shutter Glass technology commonly has a problem that cross talk is too large, in order to solve this issue, currently, there are two common solutions in the present technique:
The first solution is BLU Scanning Mode, the basic frequency is 120 Hz; the second one is Black Insertion, namely, it is BLU Blinking Mode, which is achieved by inserting a black image during the signals of the right and left eyes switching, for example, after the end of the frame in the right eye, inserting a black image, and scanning the frame in the left eye. However, these two methods have certain limitations currently.
Wherein, the first solution is limited by its scanning method, BLU is required being single-short or double-short design, and the effectiveness of improving cross talk is poor. The second solution needs inserting a black image during the signals of the right and left eyes switching, so it is requires the higher refresh rate, which is commonly 240 Hz, it will reduce the charging time to half of 120 Hz, making the panel be at the risk of insufficient charge, furthermore, leading the emergence of mura, extremely affecting the quality of liquid crystal display device.